custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kakama Killer
Hello! Good job. Welcome to the wiki! You have great sprite skills. Can you do more than just Kanohi's? And could you do me a favour? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] I am an Admin on Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki http://mocbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_MOC_Battle_Wiki, and I am currently making the Wikicons for that Wiki. See here (this wiki's wikicons). I need several different coloured sprites of masks on there, and yeah. You could make those images. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] We do, see my talk page? See the Olmaks at the top right? Their wikicons. I was thinking Pakari (mask of Strength) or zamours. What do you think? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think a recolour of some Haus would be nice. Five different colours would do well. Prefferably, colours that are easy to tell apart. One colour per-recolour. Thanks for your help. Oh, and tell me when you can have them done by. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow thanks. And I think the should be the original colours. Give me a yell you've made all six. (: [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank. Their amazing. I'll talk to the other admins and decide on what colours to use. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 20:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It's k. I will tell you what ones we have decided on BMBW ASAP.... [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Your Portal Image May I use it for this page? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I will, wise one. :P And you are invited to join User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club. Please accept. Oh, and put this: Kakama Killer (Talk) in your custom sig box. So when you sign you name it would look like this: Kakama Killer (Talk) (ignore the bold text). And it provides a link to your userpage and talkpage so it's easier for a User to reply. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I could you make you a more custom signature, like mine, if you want. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 05:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) That's aye-okay. Check out Sworn to Duty. I am typing Chapter Five right now. It will be done and posted in a few minutes or so. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Woah, nice sig! I like it. I was intending to update my sig soon too. But eh, this one looks good. Nice choice of colours too by the way. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Have you made the movie? You should put in a link if you have. Oh, and Chapter Five of Sworn to Duty is now up. Hope you likey. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I imaged it an animated movie. A sprite movie would be even cooler. Good luck with it. You should do what ever you want. It's your movie. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool. When you're going to edit my talk page, there's a button at the top of the page that you can press to add a new section at the bottom of my talk page. It's a "+". Just add a heading and put in you message. I find it allot easier. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That's sounds interesting! Can't wait for the finished product. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Favour2 Could you please make a grey Hau for me? Same size as the others. Thanks. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 05:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How's that grey Hau coming along? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Many thanks. And next time, can you add a new heading to the bottom of my talk page; it makes it allot easier. Thanks again. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Wikification Warning: Centre Nui Greetings, Kakama Killer. Just a quick warning concerning one of your pages, Centre Nui. This page has been tagged as in need of wikification, and will be deleted June 1st, 2013, if the criteria for improvement are not met. Thank you, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Stub Warning: Ogg Greetings, Kakama Killer. Just a quick warning concerning one of your pages, Ogg. This page has been tagged as a 'stub', and will be deleted November 38th, 2013, if the criteria for improvement are not met. Thank you, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 20:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sprites Can you make me a teal Kakama (Like the one on the Tarakava) and an orange Noble Matatu? Zombiejiger (talk) 20:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC)